


Five More Minutes

by temporalesca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purely self-indulgent fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling down in the dumps over the weekend so I decided to write a cute daisuga drabble to cheer me up. Inspired by tumblr user skeleaton's art which can be found here: http://skeleaton.tumblr.com/post/99214626212/early-morning-daisuga-feat-daichi-with-stubble

A blaring cacophony of alarms jolted Suga out of his sleep.  He groaned and buried his face into his pillow.  It was much too early to be awake.

“Suga,” his pillow said in a husky voice that strongly resembled Daichi’s.  “Your alarm is going off.”

Suga squeezed his eyes shut.  “No. It’s your alarm,” he said, voice muffled.

“We _both_ set alarms because we _both_ have to be at practice. I shut mine off, because I am awake. It’s time for you to get up.”

Suga felt around for his phone and brought it close to his face.  He squinted into its bright light while he deftly turned off the alarm.  As soon as the sound stopped, he tried to bury his head further into Daichi’s shoulder.

“Sugaaaa. You need to get uuuup,” Daichi sang into Suga’s ear.

“But it’s cold outside. It’s nice and cozy in here,” Suga said, and to illustrate his point he pressed his feet against Daichi’s leg.

Daichi yelped.  “Suga, your toes are _freezing!_ ”

“Mmmm, and your legs are warm.”  Suga scooched his way up a little bit so he could rest his cheek against Daichi’s jaw. Daichi must’ve not shaved in the past few days because Suga could feel his rough stubble.  Suga liked the feeling of it against his cheek, so he smiled and rubbed his face against Daichi’s.

“Stop being so cute,” Daichi said, trying to sound stern but Suga knew he was bluffing.  “We need to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Suga felt Daichi’s chest expand and slowly contract as he let out a long sigh.  “I’ll give you one more minute until you need to get up.”

Suga cracked an eye open and stared at Daichi. “Ten.”

Daichi looked back at Suga.  “Five, and I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Deal,” Suga said, planting a kiss on Daichi’s mouth. Daichi pulled away, making a face.

“Did you have spicy chips before bed again?”

Suga’s cheeks tinged pink.  “Maybe?” he offered up with a smile.

Daichi chuckled and kissed Suga’s cheek, right below his mole.  “What am I going to do with you?”

“Hopefully you’ll keep me around.” Suga said, kissing Daichi’s cheek.

“I plan on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tweet a lot about haikyuu!! on my twitter- [@kageyamaguchi](http://twitter.com/kageyamaguchi)  
> If you're more of a tumblr person, mine is [temporalesca](http://temporalesca.tumblr.com) but it's not strictly fandom like my twitter.  
> Anyway, I love talking to new people so feel free to message me!


End file.
